Twilight the concise version
by ocicat
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Bella's first day, basically. please R & R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does...**

A girl called Bella walked into her new high school, for what was surely to be a very non-eventful day. Throughout the whole first lesson she noticed her classmates staring at her, even though she was at the back of the room. The fact that their heads rotated one hundred and eighty degrees _could_ have been ominous, but Bella didn't think so.

At the end of the lesson a very greasy and pimply boy walked up to her.

'Hey, Bella, right?'

She nodded as he wiped his nose on his hand and held it out for her to shake.

'I am Eric Yorkie, where is your next lesson?'

Bella frowned and stepped back.

'I don't know…'

She rifled through her backpack and pulled out a timetable. Her next lesson was in the same classroom as her last. She stated this to Eric.

'Oh, would you like me to walk you there?'

'But we're already here.'

Eric looked around in a confused way.

'So we are, well, it was nice walking you to class.'

Bella nodded and coughed 'weirdo' as he walked away talking to his shoulder.

When she took her seat at the back of Spanish class a girl walked up to her and sat by her side.

'Hi, I am Jessica.'

'Hi, I'm Bella.'

Jessica turned and looked at the girls sitting in the front row who were staring at Bella. They raised their eyebrows at Jessica in an appreciative sort of way and Jessica shouted across the room;

'OMG, Aren't I, like, so _brave?_ Talking to the new girl, I should get an award!'

Jessica continued to stare at Bella throughout the rest of the lesson, prodding her occasionally with her pencil, as though Bella was some kind of alien. Eventually recess came around and Bella went to lunch with Jessica. Sitting down a boyish-faced guy walked up to her.

'Hi, Bella. My name is Mike, you might have heard of me.'

Bella shook her head and Mike glared meaningfully at Jessica.

'Well, I am, basically, the coolest guy around here.'

Looking around the room Bella pointed at a family in the corner.

'But, they are _prettier_ than you.'

Mike turned to see who she was pointing at, and the bronze haired boy at the table looked back.

'Yeah, well, they are scared of having a social life, so they don't really count.'

Jessica raised her hand and started bouncing up and down on her seat. Mike nodded in her direction and she began speaking.

'And, they do not date. Not even me.'

'Okay…'

Bella nodded as Jessica covered her face and ran outside crying. Mike followed her, rolling his eyes. Bella frowned, and decided that maybe she wasn't going to decide Jessica was her best friend just yet. When she turned back to her food she jumped. Where Mike had been just two seconds before sat the bronze haired boy from the pretty table.

'Hello?'

The bronze haired boy smiled.

'Hello, Bella. My name is Edward Cullen.'

He lent in to sniff her neck and Bella stiffened.

'Oh, yes Bella, be afraid be _very afraid._'

Bella stared at the boy in front of her who was clearly lightning fast, had very pale skin, wasn't breathing, liked to smell people's necks and had golden eyes.

'Why?'

'Because I am dangerous Bella, dangerous.'

Bella rolled her eyes.

'Can you just cut the crap and tell me what you mean?'

Edward looked shocked by this response, and pulled a book from under the table. It was titled 'Twilight' and had a disturbingly white hand on the cover. He flicked through the pages and found the one he wanted.

'But, she doesn't say that.'

He muttered as he flicked again. Then he shrugged and looked deep into Bella's eyes.

'Well, Bella, it is because I am a vampire.'

'Oh.'

Bella considered this for a moment before saying;

'I don't care Edward, we can still love each other, we can!'

Edward looked down at his arm.

'Don't you want to know what I eat?'

'You're a vampire; I would think it is pretty straight forward. Is that why Forks has such a small population?'

Edward gasped, and covered his mouth.

'No, never! I could never eat a person. Actually I have… but… no! I eat animals!'

Bella shrugged;

'If that's how you roll… Why else should I be afraid of you?'

Edward looked back at the book.

'I will watch you sleep. Tonight, by the looks of it.'

Bella tilted her head to the side, considering his words.

'I'm okay with that. As long as you stay the whole night and don't change your clothes once.'

'Plus, I am one hundred and seventeen.'

Bella's eyes popped.

'OMG that is such a _turn on.'_

Edward frowned and continued.

'I read minds, but not yours.'

Bella started having an uncontrollable bout of crying.

'I'm, I'm, different? NOO!! I just want to have my mind invaded like everyone else!'

Edward nodded in mock understanding.

'I _will _stalk you wherever you go.'

Bella stopped crying.

'Like, stalk stalk? As in 'I know where you are right now, cause I am behind you' stalk?'

'That would be the one.'

Bella started crying again, with tears of joy.

'I am _wanted!'_

Edward lent forward to stroke her arm, discreetly feeling her pulse and salivating at the same time.

'Yes, Bella, yes you are.'

Bella looked down at her wrist, and smiled as she saw the hand there.

'And, I will leave you after a freak vampire chasing.'

Bella looked up and her eyes turned affectionate.

'I promise to act like a totally zombie when that time comes, I promise.'

With that they kissed and skipped out of the room, forever going to be happy. Well… until Edward impregnated Bella with the Devil's spawn…

**Thankyou for reading.**

**Please review,**

**Ocicat**


End file.
